


Friends with Benefits

by GlutenMorgen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutenMorgen/pseuds/GlutenMorgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and the newly fallen angel, Castiel, were friends.  Even when they were in Dean's bed after a long night of messing around in the sheets, sweaty limbs tangled under the sheets and their gazes and smiles focused on each other, they were friends and nothing more.</p><p>  At least, that is what Dean told himself at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday gift for Holyfrackles. I promised her this fic a while back and I though it would make a good birthday gift. This is unbeta'd.

Dean Winchester and the newly fallen angel, Castiel, were friends. Even when they were in Dean's bed after a long night of messing around in the sheets, sweaty limbs tangled under the sheets and their gazes and smiles focused on each other, they were friends and nothing more.

At least, that is what Dean told himself at the end of the night.

Sam and Kevin were suspicious of course. Sam would cough intentionally when Castiel would walk into the main room with his hair in more disarray then it was before and Sam would grin to himself when he finds his brother staring at the fallen angel longer than necessary. Kevin never brought it up, but Dean easily could tell that he thought there was more between Dean and Castiel other than the occasional casual sex.

Castiel didn't seem to think that the sex was unusual, and what was better was that he never brought it up outside of the bedroom. Dean was at least grateful of that much. What they did in the bedroom stayed between them but it wasn't hard to tell that Sam knew about their activities after a hunt or after a long night. Dean found a pair of their sound-canceling headphones on the table that Sam yanked out of his hands as soon as he spotted Dean with them.

There was one night, however, that stood out and Dean could feel his thoughts changing about his friend. He was thrusting gently into Castiel, his chest pressed against Castiel's back and Dean had his hands wrapped around the ex-angel's chest, one hand working it's way down to stroke Castiel's member. He noticed the man's dilated blue eyes turning to look up at him; full of lust and want and something else that Dean couldn't place. He was awestruck and when he heard Castiel whimper, he noticed that he had stopped moving.

“Dean, please continue,” he heard Castiel say. His hands where wrapped around the only pillow on Dean's bed. Dean still didn't move and he could tell that he was about to start begging. Castiel's mouth opened and closed several times, his eyes looking at anything but Dean.

Before Dean could hold himself back, he pressed a small, gentle kiss between Castiel's shoulder blades; right in the middle of Castiel's new anti-possession tattoo. Since they have started having sex, they never actually kissed anywhere on the others body or kissed each other in general. They were nothing more than friends; Dean continued to tell himself, but he was quickly starting to rethink that idea. He was falling for this fallen angel and he knew it. He messed with a few men in his younger days, but for the longest time, he told himself that he was straight. Now, he wasn't so sure.

The rest of the session was awkward, but when Castiel and he finally peaked and pulled away from each other, Dean felt a huge relief flow over his shoulders. He turned his head to look at Castiel; who looked perfectly content. 'I think I love you, Cas...,' he was planning on saying, but the words came out as “I really like you, Cas.”

“I know, and I really like you as well, Dean,” was Castiel's only response before he allowed a smile to play along his lips.


End file.
